


Temptation

by Miss_Webb



Series: Sparks and Claws [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Until further notice), Human Scott McCall, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change BC of violance and smut, Relationship Problems, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: Two months after the death of Peter, Stiles and Derek have been continuing on with the mess he left behind. A murder investigation, and a power Stiles doesn't know how to control. Aside from the supernatural, Stiles finds himself struggling to keep his friendship, and relationship, still learning who he is as a person, and what everything mixed in means.Enter Theo, who seem's like he's got all the answers. But is probably the only problem.For anyone who hasn't/doesn't want to read part one, I feel like you could get away not reading it. Quick run over:Derek wears glasses, Stiles is a spark but still isn't sure what that means, Deaton is Deaton, Scott is Human (For now), Allison doesn't know her family is a bunch of hunters. The Sheriff, and everyone but Stiles, thinks Derek killed his sister, but they have no proof. We're pretending the age of consent is sixteen. Derek's an alpha.I think that's about it, anything else is really just fluff and angst. Not too important to the plot line, but might make things easier to understand if you read part one first.





	Temptation

“Will you just hold still?”

“Do you know me?” Stiles laughs, shifting yet again. Causing the mattress beneath him to creak. “Staying still isn’t actually a skillset I possess.”

“That’s not true. I’ve seen you.”

“Oh really? When? Were you wearing your glasses, because maybe your vision was blurry and you were seeing it wrong.”

“That’s not how it works.” Derek laughs. “I’ve seen you go so still it’s kind of scary.”

“Yeah? When?”

“When you do your homework, or focus on something. It’s not always, but once you focus, everything about you just freezes.”

“Well, I’m not focused now.” Stiles smiles, he can feel his face heating up with blush. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Derek sighs, dropping his head in his hands, mattress creaking again. “I’m not going to do anything Stiles, you’re supposed to be focusing. We’re never going to get anything done if you keep getting distracted. Maybe you should go back to Deaton.”

“Nothing was getting done with him! That’s why _we_ started doing it.” Arms flailing as he gestures around Derek’s loft.

“Well, this isn’t working either.”

Now Stiles was sighing, because Derek has a point, they’d tried a lot but this wasn’t actually getting anywhere. Deaton has explained that this power had to do a lot with willpower and focus, two things Stiles didn’t have a natural hold on. 

“Maybe we should try a new approach, something other than breathing.” Stiles crawls over, closing the distance between them on the mattress, leaning into Derek for a kiss. Derek kisses back for a moment and then leans away.

“Stiles you’re not taking this seriously.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and flops back on the bed, bouncing slightly.  “I’m tired of the breathing, and the meditating! It’s boring!”

“I’m sorry that learning to control your spark isn’t holding up to your short attention span.”

“It’s been two months, and nothing. Maybe it’s not my attention span, but your stupid method of teaching.”

“I wouldn’t call meditation stupid.”

“Yeah well, that’s because you like it.” Stiles rolls off the side of the bed and stands, beginning to search for his jacket and shoes.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I have to meet Scott, we’re going to the movies.”

“You really think the movie is more important than this?”

“More important than you rejecting me physically so I can sit on your bed and watch you breathe deeply while doing that stupid thing with your hands? Yeah. A lot more.”

“I didn’t bring you over here so we could make out.”

“Yeah, I know. But my short attention span has other interests.”

“Oh, did that hurt your feelings? Sorry.”

“See you say that, but you’re doing that thing with your eyes when what you really mean to say is that you don’t give a shit.”

Derek scoots to the edge of the bed, pulling Stiles closer so they’re looking directly into each other’s eyes. “I’m sorry, okay? It just seems like every time we finally get a chance to do this, you’d rather be doing something else.”

“Well, I’m sorry I’d like to spend my only free time making out with my boyfriend. I’m a teenager Derek. I’m just a vessel for all these hormones and they need out!”

Derek laughs loudly at that. “Except for the fact that you’re also a vessel of great power, that also needs out. That’s more important than us getting a few minutes to make out.”

“To you maybe. Not to me.” Stiles shakes his head, making his point by straddling Derek. They’re on the edge and Derek makes sure to wrap his arms around Stiles’ waste so he doesn’t fall back. “Also, it’d be a lot more than a few minutes if we didn’t entertain the idea that this is going to work. I’m serious you know. I think we should do something other than the meditating.”

“Like what?”

“Like this.” Stiles leans back, putting a little bit of space between them facing his palms up, and closes his eyes concentrating. Then there’s a slight warmth on his fingertips and he feels a trickle of power in his palms and he knows it’s working. He opens his eyes and there’s sparks shooting from his fingers, a rainbow of color. It used to only be a bright white, but slowly he’s been able to get it to change colors. It looks like a mini firework parade being thrown from his hands.

Derek looks down in amazement.

“Since when can you do that?”

“I’ve been working on it at night.” Stiles smiles proudly. “The pink is the newest.”

“At night? You mean by yourself?”

Now Stiles’ smile is fading. “Yeah.”

“Stiles, what did Deaton say?”

“That I shouldn’t do magic until I can control it.” He mumbles.

“So why are you?”

“Because I can! Look, I got this down!”

“Stiles, changing the colors don’t equal control.”

“I feel like that’s exactly what it equals but whatever.”

“Are you going to be happy about this pink when your house burns down because you couldn’t control the sparks? Or are you going to be prepared when your power starts growing in ways you can’t predict?”

“You sound like Deaton.”

“That’s because I listen to him. Like you should be doing.” 

Stiles pushes himself off of Derek’s lap. Words sinking in as well as they have for the last two months, i.e. not at all. He was really trying in the beginning, don’t get him wrong. It was hard to get past seeing Deaton as anything other than a vet, so taking him seriously when he said Stiles needed to start doing yoga and meditation to help with his power was difficult. But he’s been doing it or at least trying to do it. Once a week they have these sessions, every Saturday between two-thirty and four-thirty. That’s really his only free time, well, free time to be around Derek.

Ever since Peter’s death, they’ve had to be even more careful about being around each other. John was gunning for Derek about Laura’s murder, but with the lack of evidence, they couldn’t actually hold him. At most, if they charged him now, it would be on obstruction of justice, which would only be a few months. The Sheriff wanted Derek doing hard time for murder. Which means he would never approve of Stiles and Derek dating, and that’s before they get to the age part.

Besides, that’s not Derek’s only reason for keeping them apart. He’s worried being a Hale and now an alpha will draw unwanted attention to him, and by extension Stiles. If anyone else finds out he’s a spark they’ll zero in on him, just as Peter had.

Stiles doesn’t quite understand why yet, all he can do is shoot sparks out of his hand. They don’t even burn. Christmas lights have a stronger warmth. He thinks maybe Deaton and Derek are wrong about him. They treat him as if he’s some ticking time bomb, that if he uses his magic suddenly the world will crumble into flames, and the apocalypse will begin.

He thinks maybe he’s not capable of whatever it is they fear. He just wants to have fun, and explore this part of himself. He wants his boyfriend to stop acting like his father, expecting him to be responsible all the time.

“I actually have to go and get ready. I don’t want Scott to smell you on me again.”

“He’s not a werewolf, he can’t smell me on you.”

“It’s not a werewolf thing. People have smells, ones that humans can detect. Your loft has a smell and Scott notices it.”

“What does the loft smell like?”

Stiles looks around sniffing hard, trying to place it. It’s always strongest when he walks in, and slowly it fades as he gets used to it over and over. “Like pine.” Stiles shrugs. “It’s got that new wood smell, freshly polished, like in tech ed.”

“That’s because it is new. I just had it remodeled.” He grumbled.

“It’s nice, I like it.” Stiles complemented, the hardwood floors were nice, but his favorite was the large fluffy white carpet in the middle of the living room. He never goes without rubbing his feet agent it. He swears it’s plush enough to sleep on comfortably. Not that he’s ever had a chance to. Sleepovers aren’t exactly an option, and apparently, neither is making out anymore either.

“Well, have fun. Call me before you go to sleep?”

“Always.” Stiles gives Derek a quick peck on the cheek before he’s running out the door.

_

Once Stiles gets back to his house it’s already five, and the movie starts at five-twenty. So, he rushes in, taking a shower and changing his clothes. His dad walks into the house just as he’s down the steps ready to head out.

“Hey, kiddo. You heading out already?”

“Yeah, the movie’s in ten minutes.”

“Cutting it close?”

“Eh, they have like ten minutes of trailers, so technically I have twenty minutes.”

“How long is the movie?”

“Two hours I think.”

“Okay, well I’m beat, so I’m gonna pass out. Bring me back something on your way home. I’ll heat it up whenever I wake up.” 

“Or you could eat something here, healthy.” Stiles shrugs, and John laughs.

“Don’t come home if you don’t have my food.”

Now Stiles was laughing. “Yes, Sir!” He gave a wave as he headed out the door, locking it behind him before driving. Just as he makes it to the first traffic light his phone chirps with Scott's preset ringtone.

_From BUZZKILL: You here yet?_

_To BUZZKILL: Almost, omw now._

_From BUZZKILL: K Allison and I will get seats. Make sure you get theater five._

_To BUZZKILL: Ok_

_From BUZZKILL: Also, we got you popcorn and a drink. So just head in._

_To BUZZKILL: Okay, Thanks_

Something about it made Stiles feel like Scott was rushing him or something. Which might be true since the movie starts in less than ten minutes, but there was something else. He was texting too formally. Which might not be that strange, sometimes you text how you text. But Scott had a thing. He gets all direct when he’s trying to hide something. Which he’s not sure about because it’s just a movie. Maybe he was lying about what movie they were going to see. Since he said what theater and not what movie.

Although Stiles already knew what movie they were seeing. It was a scary one too. Which is why he was promised a middle seat despite the fact that it was Scott and Allison. Stiles didn’t handle scary movies very well.

Actually, that’s not true. Once in a while, Stiles is down for a scary movie/thriller marathon. But it’s different when you’re watching it in your best friend’s bedroom than in a movie theater.

One: You can’t decide to turn the lights on when you get scared.

Two: Surround sound.

Three: You’re in a room surround by strangers.

Not a safe environment to experience a horror movie. He can go, but he just needs to sit in the middle and not on the edge.  By the time he pulled up he was about three minutes late. So yeah, he was rushing in, slightly worried that he won’t be able to find Scott and Allison if they’ve turned the lights off.

He’s not looking as he’s making his way from the ticket counter to the theater, and he collides right into someone. Dropping his phone, wallet, and ticket as he tumbles over, landing flat on the poor guy he walked into. There’s a forced ‘oof’ that comes from him as the air it probably knocked out of his lungs by Stiles’ weight.

Stiles quickly pushes himself up. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking.”

“It’s alright.” The guy says, clutching his side, voice strained.

“Are you okay? Anything broken?” Stiles has seen plenty of injuries caused like this in lacrosse.

“I think I’m fine.” The guy chuckles a little, looking over himself before up to Stiles. “How about you?”

“I’m good, you broke my fall. So, thank you for that.”

“Unwilling participant but glad I could help.” Stiles has to bite back another laugh as he reaches for his things. The guy does the same for his things.

“Uh, which your ticket?” The guy grabbed both of them seeming unsure which is his.

“I’m going to see that scary movie in theater five.”

“So am I. Guess we’re both running late.” He shrugs, handing Stiles one of the tickets.

“Yeah. I wonder if that’s something we should be ashamed of, or oddly proud of.”

“Depends on how often it happens.” 

“Ashamed it is.” Stiles answers, powering off his phone and shoving it in his back pocket along with his wallet. Then they walk down the hall together to the theater.

“Mind if I sit with you? My friend was supposed to come with, but he bailed.”

“Uh, sure. We’re going to be sitting with my friends though. They already got their seats.”

“That’s fine with me.” Just as they’re about to push the doors open he stops. “I’m Theo by the way.” Holding out his hand to shake, Stiles takes it after wiping his sweaty palm on his jeans.

“Stiles.”

Theo scrunches his face a moment, taking the name in. “Strange name.”

“Not everyone can be as basic as a Theo.” It’s out of Stiles’ mouth before he registers that it was kind of rude to say, but hey, defending his name is only second nature by now. He can’t help it anymore. To his luck that only seems to cause Theo to smile.

“Cute, clumsy, and quick. I think I like you already.” Stiles isn’t sure how to respond to that, he ducks his face to hide the growing blush, chuckling softly and pushes the doors open. Immediately scanning for Allison and Scott.

 They’re on the very back row, which Stiles is very thankful for. As promised Allison and Scott are sitting one seat apart, a bucket of popcorn resting in the seat between them. Stiles points and Theo follows closely behind him.

He leans down next to Scott to whisper in his ear. “You can scoot over, I’ll sit next to Theo.” Scott looks confused, looking between Theo and Stiles for a moment before shrugging and moving next to Allison.

“You don’t mind sitting on the edge, do you?” He whispers to Theo, who shakes his head in response. Stiles takes his seat and accepts the bucket of popcorn as it’s passed to him, and the soda too.

They’re just in time as the movie starts. The music is the first hint that it’s going to start off with the fear. The first jump scare Stiles accidentally clutches onto Theo’s arm instead of Scotts.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, yanking his hand back once he realizes. Some popcorn falls into his lap with the movement.

“No, it’s fine. It helps when I hold onto someone too.” Theo whispers directly into his ear, and Stiles can smell his breath, it’s like mint but mixed with something fruity, like mango. It’s nice.

“Prepare for random death grips then.”

Theo answers by holding his hand out for Stiles to hold, and he takes it hesitantly.

_

It eventually got to the point where Stiles was hiding half of his face in his shirt, trying not to actually cover his eyes but feel protected from the movie. He and Theo haven’t let go once. Their hands sweaty now, and Stiles’ fingers feel strained from the number of times he gripped in a crushing force when something jumped out.

Theo was a champ though, not complaining once. He even actually leaned in closer, for Stiles to clutch on harder when the scene was starting to head in a bad direction. Stiles was more than grateful for that. By the time the movie was over, and they let go Theo had slight impressions of Stiles’ fingers against his palm and sides. Stiles blushed and apologized.

“Hey,” Scott says to Theo, stretching his legs, as Stiles bends, pushing stray popcorn off his lap and chest.

“Hey,” Theo says back.

“I’m Scott, that’s Allison.”

“We know each other,” Allison says, from over his shoulder. “He’s in Stiles and my Chem class.”

“No, he’s not.” Stiles shakes his head. He’s never seen Theo before today.

“Yeah, he is.” She giggles. “He started school Monday.”

“I sit in the back.” Theo shrugs, “But I don’t recognize you. You must be that kid who’s always sleeping.”

“Yeah, that’d be me.” Stiles laughs. Chem for him is more like his nap hour. Mrs. Russo doesn’t really care since he ace’s the tests and turns his homework in on time. She’s his favorite. “Small world.”

“Wait so you didn’t come here together?” Scott asks.

“No, we bumped into each other in the hallway.”

“I’d say it was more a tackle than a bump, but yeah.” Theo adds, Allison hums her response, and Scott gets a strange look on his face, but then smiles. “So, is he coming with us to get food?”

“No, I don’t-” Stiles starts at the same time Theo says that he wouldn’t mind tagging along.

But Theo steps back. “But I don’t want to intrude or anything.”

“Oh, uh, no, it’s fine. I just didn’t want to drag you along. But if you want to come, you’ve signed your own death warrant. We can be at that diner for hours.” Stiles blurted out.

“I’ve got nothing else to do.” 

_

They do end up staying at the diner for hours. First, they talk about the movie. Scott thanks Theo for being Stiles’ squeeze toy and letting him finally have a break from it. Stiles insists he’s not always that bad. Allison has had two months to spot that lie a mile away and she snorts heavily.

Once eleven-thirty hits they all decide to head home. Theo getting all of their numbers before he goes, only actually typing his number into Stiles’ phone himself. He’s the first to leave and Scott pulls Stiles to the side before he has a chance to drive off.

“And here I thought you said you weren’t ready.”

“Ready? For what?”

“For dating.”

“Okay, I’m lost.” It’s true, Stiles said that to Scott a few weeks ago when Lydia and him started trying to set him up with people. When it got to Weinstein he told them he wasn’t ready to date just to put a stop to it. The entire situation was ridiculous, it was also completely and totally Scotts fault.

Here it is, the reason why Scott is now labeled a Buzzkill in his phone contacts.

Scott eventually had enough of Stiles and Derek dating so he gave him an ultimatum, either Stiles stopped dating Derek or he’d tell his dad about them. Which was a very bad idea. Stiles was angry about that for a long time. It’s not like Allison and Scott are even really allowed to be dating. Chris Argent hates Scott and does very little to hide it. In fact, Chris probably thinks Allison is hanging out with Lydia right now and not the two of them. All points to an argument Stiles could have used to his defense if Scott didn’t have such a good point himself.

Derek is the only, and main suspect in a murder case. Scott was there when he found the body. He’d seen it all up close and was truly worried about Stiles, and it wasn’t like Stiles could explain that no, the murderer was Derek’s uncle, who Derek then killed to get him out of the way.

The only way Stiles could fully explain that was to explain about werewolves and supernatural beings. Which Derek was very adamant about not doing. He said under no circumstances can Scott or Allison know about his spark or Derek being a werewolf. Derek wouldn’t explain why exactly. But Stiles knew it was serious, so he kept it a secret. Which meant he had to pretend to break up with Derek.

So to the world, Stiles Stilinski was single, and he hated it.

“Theo? You were totally flirting with him.”

“What? I was so not.”

“True, but he was flirting with you, and you just took it. You should have done something, flirted back. You guys could date.”

“Scott no. I’m dating anyone. You should know that it’s your fault.” 

He marches right past him and gets in the jeep. Stiles is allowed that he’s allowed to be angry when Scott acts like it’s nothing. Stiles may still be dating Derek in secret, but if Scott were on his side, they’d see each other way more often. But no, now he has to hide, using a job working for Deaton as an excuse to go missing on Saturdays.

He slams the jeep door shut behind him and doesn’t hesitate to drive off. He stops somewhere on the way home and grabs take out for his dad. The phone in his pocket buzzes just as he walks through the front door. The only reason he bothers checking it is because it’s not Scott's ringtone.

 _From Basic Theo (_ _▀_ _̿Ĺ̯_ _▀_ _̿_ _̿): Save a seat for me Monday_

Stiles laughed loudly at the contact name. He hadn’t realized but that must have been why Theo wanted to put it in himself. He had no plans to change it. 

 _To Basic Theo (_ _▀_ _̿Ĺ̯_ _▀_ _̿_ _̿): Promise not to wake me up, and sure._

 _From Basic Theo (_ _▀_ _̿Ĺ̯_ _▀_ _̿_ _̿): Deal (_ _͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )_

Stiles placed the take out in the fridge and headed up the stairs after kicking off his shoes. He undresses the rest of himself just as quickly, clothes being throwing around and he pulls on a fresh t-shirt and pajama pants before dropping heavily on the bed.

He thumbs over Derek’s contact which no longer says, Derek, because it’s dumb to leave it. It’s now set to Batman. He doesn’t text him though, he calls, like he promised before he left. It’s only two rings before Derek answers.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Stiles whispers into his phone as he pulls the blanket up around him, and drops his head back onto the pillow. Something about Derek’s voice makes everything else fade away. He’s instantly relaxed.

“How was the movie?”

“Scary, but good. Maybe you could rent it and I could watch it with you once it’s on DVD.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Stiles and Derek have already had the conversation about scary movies. Derek isn’t scared of them. He’s seen the real-life monsters and some movie with sound effects and fake blood won’t scare him. But that won’t stop him from enjoying time with Stiles, which is all Stiles could ask for.

“What about you? How was your night?”

“I called Deaton. He said he’s willing to look for new methods, but he really thinks the breathing is the best way. Something about getting overwhelmed with power if you don’t. You’ve heard that whole lecture before.”

“Yeah. From you and him.”

“That just shows how important it is.”

“Just because it’s important doesn’t mean it can’t sometimes be fun.”

“It can get to the fun point once you have control,” I promise, it won’t always be this, we just have to get through it. There’s no way around.”

There’s always a way around, Stiles doesn’t say. There’s a lot he doesn’t say about magic lately. He’s not the expert so it’s like his opinion doesn’t matter on it.

“I met someone new today,” Stiles says instead, changing the subject.

“You did?”

“Yeah. This kid named Theo, started Monday according to Allison. Apparently, he’s in my Chem class.”

“The one you sleep through?”

“Yeah, it’s probably why I didn’t notice him for an entire week.” Stiles added. “I walked straight into him at the theater, ended up knocking us both over.”

“Sounds like something you’d do.” Derek snorted.

“Not wrong, but I’m taking offense to that. He said my name was weird, so I called his basic. He just laughed. I think we’d make good friends.”

“Still trying to replace Scott?”

“No.” Stiles sighs. “I’m still mad at him. Sometimes I can ignore it because he cares about me you know? It’s not like Lydia who doesn’t even really speak to me unless she’s asking when I plan to lose my virginity.” Another thing Stiles hasn’t had a chance to do yet. “He really cares, and sometimes that’s enough. But when he brings up dating, and flirting… sometimes I just want to punch him.”

“I’m going to find a way to clear my name. After all, it’s not like they can find new evidence on me. So, either they let the case go cold, or I find some way to prove it was Peter. Then you’ll be eighteen in a year, we won’t have to do all this sneaking around then.”

“One year, five months, eight days, and- hold on.” Stiles opens his counter on his phone. “-fifty-six minutes and thirty-two seconds.”

“See, everything’s going to be alright. We just need to be patient.”

Patience isn’t something Stiles handled well, even if it was, everyone knows saying that something will be alright is a surefire way for everything not to be.


End file.
